


Valentine's 2020

by Mintia



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, Jpop, YuuNaa
Genre: F/F, YuuNaa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintia/pseuds/Mintia
Summary: "I need you to understand that I'd rather spend today with you than anyone.. no matter the place"
Relationships: Murayama Yuiri/Okada Nana, Naachan/Yuiri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I've been a fan of yuunaa for a sometime now and I thought I might try at writing. I'm not good but hopefully I'll get better with time...anyway I would love some feedback if you enjoyed it because that'll give me motivation to keep writing. I'm still not sure if I should stick to a timeline (I've had numerous ideas) but I'm going to try one shots based on my imagination of what goes on behind the curtain. Thanks I hope you enjoy!!

Naachan was pretty certain yuiri would go back home, or atleast to her sister's place; valentine's Day was coming up and yuiri would often go home and make sweets with her sister but so far there were no signs of it, in fact they already made plans for dinner together later. She thought she should ask her about it but it would also mean a night or two of sleeping alone in their apartment. It's crazy how they're always together but they can't seem to get enough of each other; every minute they spent apart was a minute too long, it couldn't be helped.. or atleast that's what naachan felt. That's probably also what yuiri thought naachan felt, or would tell herself so that she doesn't have to think about whether it also what she felt.  
***  
"So are you not going to make me valentine's chocolate?" Naachan finally asked. They were both resting on the couch, naachan's head on yuiri's shoulder, a familiar sight. Yuiri looked up from her phone "uhh about that.." she started as she turned to face at a curious naachan who lifted her head, her eyes following yuiri who stood up "I decided you're going to make them with me this year" she said as she glanced her phone once more "I just had my sister send me the recipe so.."  
"wait what no..when did you decide this.." naachan's voice trailed off as she buried her face into one of the plushies on the couch. There's nothing she would rather not do than baking; cooking she was ok with, she could try. But making sweets.. no. She was also sure yuiri was aware of this.  
"when I decided I'm spending my weekend with you" yuiri replied  
Naachan sighed, she couldn't argue with that,  
"also because I live here now.. "  
Yuiri was right, and she knew she was. It didn't make sense for her to go to her parents or sister's house to make sweets of which naachan will claim probably half of when she carries them back. No, she was going to make her do it too and she would've told her sooner but she'd rather not because naachan might end up asking her to reconsider and she might cave. She also did think how it would be nice to receive something naachan made herself but that was besides the point. She prides herself in being a sensible person and the only reason she's doing this is because it makes more sense.  
"Okay get up we're doing it now.. you're on chocolate duty"  
"Now??" Yuiri could barely hear her through the plushie. But she's used to this... naachan is known for her professionalism at work and she usually is so- at work. Not right now though, they are home so she is free to brood and sulk. Yuiri reached over to get the plushie off of naachan's face who was looking at her with her signature pleading puppy eyes, hoping yuiri would let her off the hook tonight. The move does work often and lucky for naachan it was one of those days. Yuiri's expression immediately softened as she got closer, face to face with each other  
"I know this isn't your forte ..but we're doing this together" yuiri said as she reached to hold onto naachan's hands somehow doing her best to figure out her words as she said them "look, I usually don't mind making you chocolate every year knowing it's not your thing but can I just say this is probably the only way you can atleast enjoy it.." Naachan tilted her head to the side unconvinced it would be fun as yuiri implies it will. "Ok maybe not.." yuiri sighed. Naachan was about to say something but she realised yuiri was too. She saw her stop and doubt herself for a second and naachan was suddenly concerned  
"uhm.."  
"Yes?"  
"Idk maybe you haven't considered this but ...I'd also like to receive some from.. you" naachan watched yuiri get shy while saying that last part and it worked like magic. Yuiri was of course embarrassed having to spell that out but that didn't mean naachan didn't feel a thing witnessing yuiri being her cutest self. Naachan's whole face turned to a giant smile as she suddenly felt warm and mushy inside. She has often thought about how it happens too often that she fears for her health before but it's a good feeling so she might as well get drunk in it. Of course this was it, she knew better than to press on it any further, so yes again this was it for the sake of both of them.. atleast for now.  
"So you said chocolate duty?" Naachan said smiling all the way through as she got up from the couch, yuiri also getting up while not realising she's still holding onto her.  
"Actually.. I just remembered I forgot to get gift bags..."  
"I'll go to the store" naachan quickly cut her off, her eyes locked onto yuiri's partly waiting for confirmation that she should but also waiting in case yuiri protests against it. Yuiri let go of naachan's hand and nodded slowly to which naachan nodded back right away and made way for her jacket and wallet. Yuiri watched naachan walk away still in shock of what just happened. Did she really say that? Her face got red just thinking about it.  
***  
"They look good" naachan commented from across the counter looking over yuiri cutting out the cookie dough in shapes. Yuiri decided to work on the dough as soon as naachan left for the store, it saved them both some time and she needed a distraction from overthinking what happened right before. Naachan however couldn't stop thinking about it, it's literally the juice her motors are running on at the moment to keep her going.  
"I'll need you to check the thickness of this.." she added while walking over to her and placing the bowl of melted chocolate she was holding on one hand and whisking on the other next to yuiri's workstation  
"Yeah sure in a minute.. help me put these in the tray so I can.." yuiri didn't even finish her sentence instead she just gestured putting the tray in the oven. Naachan couldn't be happier to help, she even offered to put the tray in the oven herself.  
"Hmm I'm not sure either" yuiri said to a grinning naachan as she took a spoon and stirred the chocolate a bit. She dipped her finger in the bowl to feel it but she couldn't ignore naachan's laugh anymore  
"What's so funny?"  
"There's flour on your hair and face.. you look funny" realising yuiri wasn't amused naachan quickly came closer "sorry... stand still let me remove it"  
Naachan patted the flour off of yuiri's hair while yuiri stood watching her. It felt odd she thought, plus there's a chance naachan's just playing with her, she did seem more playful since coming back from the store.. it could be a prank of sorts.  
"All done"  
"Thank-"  
"Oh wait.." naachan held yuiri's wrist, brought it near to her and proceeded to lick off the chocolate on her fingers "ok now we're done"  
Yuiri was pretty sure she stopped breathing the second she felt naachan's tounge on her fingers. Naachan was still holding her, her lips curved into a smirk. Yuiri didn't know how to react. Should she say something? Her face felt hot. She was pretty sure she looked flushed as well. Yuiri wasn't sure whether time was going slower as she stood there processing or if it was because her heart was racing.  
"Mmm- it actually tastes good"  
Yuiri's head ran a blank as she searched for an appropriate reaction for the situation she was in. Well of course it would be blank, she hasn't been such a situation before. Or has she? She decided she'll do what she always does when naachan gets like this, act unfazed. Yuiri blinked at naachan's finger that was right in her face now that she could process the reality of where she is again "you really should taste this too"  
How can she say that with a straight face? Unfazed, unfazed.. yuiri kept telling herself  
"no I'm good" she finally replied.  
"I thought you wanted to receive some chocolate from me" naachan joked before she licked the chocolate off her own fingers.  
"Yeah but not from your fingers" yuiri rolled her eyes  
"Right so from my mouth then?"  
Yuiri laughed this time, lightly pushing a kissy face naachan away. Truthfully she doesn't know how naachan does it. One second she felt like she couldn't breathe and just like that it was back to their normal fooling around. She lost count of how many times she's had such moments and how great it was that it has never made things awkward, not that it could with their arrangement anyway. It was the talking about it that would make things real, so they don't do that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really thought I would finish it in this chapter lol. It's getting needlessly longer than planned.. plus valentine's is already over. I'll do my best to finish it in the next chapter if possible (and if it'll be good for the story obvs... I'm also afraid to rush through and ruin it)

It's was getting late and they were both tired but they had to wait for the cookies to cool before they could start with the decorations.  
"Whats the plan?"  
"Just going to pack some when ready and give them to team 4 members, aren't you doing the same..."  
"No, I meant us.. like do you have anything scheduled for the actual day?"  
"Uhm" yuiri paused to think "No I don't why?" She pretty much could have guessed it but asked anyway  
"Okay then let's have dinner"  
"We already do that every day though..."  
"I meant like a fancy dinner... let's dress up"  
Naachan didn't exactly have a plan, more specifically hadn't decided on one but she needed to know she would be able to spend the day with Yuiri. In fact it wouldn't be a stretch to say that that was the plan.. the rest are just mere details she would have to figure out by the next day. Naachan quickly reached to her phone to text her sister if she had any place to recommend.. stood to think for a second before forwarding the message to her mom. "I think we should start decorating now" she said putting her phone aside.  
***  
It was messy.. but between the weirdly shaped and messed up ones there were enough for them to be proud of and look presentable enough to gift to their fellow members. Naachan was already fast asleep, her eyes were already heavy when she went to take a bath so it wasn't really surprising. The lights were still on though, so she probably did her best to stay awake and wait for yuiri to come out of the bathroom. Yuiri got herself ready turned off the lights and tucked herself beside naachan. It felt warm she thought.. but also she was almost always cold so that could be it. She couldn't get sleep right away despite being just as tired so she was left alone to her thoughts as she stared at the ceiling.  
Yuiri wasn't sure of what naachan had in store but she did like the idea. She started thinking of what she could wear and even considered asking naachan if there was a specific code she should adhere to...plus they already have dozens of matching outfits. She turned to her side to face a sleeping naachan; she looked peaceful, she thought smiling to herself and she definitely would not let her pay the bill to whatever fancy place she had in mind, atleast not more than half of it.  
"Goodnight" it was more of a whisper but Yuiri finally closed her eyes for some rest.  
***  
"We should be leaving in fifteen minutes" yuiri said in panic almost shouting from across the room. Having to wake up early when you stayed up late always sucks for both them yet it happened quite often  
"Yuuchan could you come over here for a sec.. please"  
Yuiri went over to check on an undecided naachan standing in the mirror her hand holding almost half of hair back while the other hand was still fixing her bangs. She saw yuiri through the mirror and turned "what do you think?"  
"It's.. actually really cute" yuiri said walking over "let me.."  
Naachan turned back to face the mirror while yuiri tried to fix in a few rogue hairs.. basically a neater version of what naachan was trying to do.  
"I like it" yuiri added tilting her head to look at naachan's reflection on the mirror  
"Really?" even though naachan would always get happy when she got complemented on, she would be extra happy whenever it came from yuiri, it meant something.  
"Yeah.. you should tie it up like this often" yuiri was really being honest, she would like to see naachan in this hairstyle more often.. she was already smiling thinking about it. The smile faded in an instant when she remembered they were running late "not right now though because we need to get going" she said and rushed out leaving naachan doing her best to get her hair back to normal. Naachan also looked around for a hair tie and added it to her bag, among the rest of the usual stuff. It's true she didn't have the time right now but after work she probably will have enough to fix it right.  
***  
They both had their eyes glued to the screen on their phones the whole time on the train. Naachan went through the places her mom sent her but they were all in kanagawa... she just thanked her and scrolled over to her sister's messages. Her sister did have good taste and there were definitely good contenders but none of the options felt personal to neither her or yuiri so she did thank her too, ignoring the teasing that she of course did everytime yuunaa topic would come up. Naachan thought to herself how she could still ask yuiri if there's a place she wanted to try but she decided it wouldnt be a good move.  
"What's up?" Naachan was startled, she couldn't tell from yuiri's eyes if she's been watching her the whole time or worse, if she saw the messages. To be fair they've been with each other for years and it's become natural for yuiri to sense when something was off with naachan, 9/10 she was right about it  
"Just thinking how you looked cute in that apron yesterday" yuiri raised her eyebrow, not convinced  
"Ok ok you also look cute now" naachan was confidently trying to play it off but yuiri was onto her  
"Ha. Ha. Very funny.. but I'm actually serious"  
Naachan thought of telling her for a moment but it almost felt stupid. How does she tell a worried yuiri that thinks it's something serious that it basically just her not having a plan? plus wouldn't it ruin the plan itself..  
"Fine but can we talk later then?"  
Yuiri searched through naachan's eyes but felt the sincerity of her words and decided to back off. Besides naachan would still come to her whenever something's up so she trusts that she will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter reflects how undecided I am on the ending.. I did have a solid idea at first but it's become ideas- plural. How tf do writers deal with this lmao


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I should probably stop staying if the next chapter will be the last..(but fingers crossed it will)

It was finally Feb 14.. naachan was suddenly woken up by some noise that she couldn't really figure out. She stretched her arm to her side where yuiri would be but couldn't feel her so she opened her eyes to find herself alone in the room.. after checking her phone and confirming it was still early she got up to find her.. the noise she heard earlier must be her doing she thought.  
"Oh I'm sorry did I wake you?" Yuiri said to a yawning naachan the moment she saw her. Her short hair was a mess and her pajamas weren't even buttoned right.  
"No.. well,yes.. what was the noise right now? And why are you up so early?" Naachan asked as she sluggishly walked over towards yuiri and wrapped her arms around her.  
"I got thirsty" yuiri replied waving an orange juice box she was holding on naachan's face who was basically hugging her from behind.  
"Oh I see..Good morning" naachan gave yuiri a squeeze before letting her go. She snatched the juice box off her hand, shook to find it was almost half full, smiled and in a moment yuiri blinked watching naachan wink as her lips found the straw.  
"Ok you really need to stop doing that.. " yuiri sighed as went around to fetch herself another one, "..and good morning to you too" she added. Naachan only grinned back.  
***  
"Have you checked your messages yet?" Yuiri asked scrolling through her phone  
"No I haven't" naachan was seated across from yuiri suddenly curious  
"Ok then you should know mion asked us to meet for dinner after work.. something about planning mogi's birthday surprise"  
"Today?"  
"Yeah"  
"What did you say?"  
"That we'll be there.." naachan shot yuiri a look "..well what else was I supposed to say? Plus I was sure you'd be relieved"  
"Relieved?? From what?" Naachan was confused.  
"Remember the other day when we went drinking? " Naachan nodded not sure where yuiri was going with this "well we both got drunk and you kind of let it slip that you were having trouble with whatever it is that you were planning for today" naachan wasn't sure what to think so she just stayed there quiet. Did she really say that to her? She only remembers them doing some sort of lemon slice challenge they invented but it was all fuzzy. "I thought you were just trying to throw me off from learning about the surprise but I could also feel something was troubling you so I just figured you were saying the truth that time" yuiri continued realising she was still talking only because naachan was hadn't yet said a word. She was suddenly overcome with guilt sensing she might have just made a big mistake "please say something.." yuiri softly pleaded at naachan who was doing her best to avoid direct eye to eye contact with her.  
Truthfully naachan did have trouble thinking of the perfect place for them to spend their evening, she had a few solid options though, like that fancy restaurant they went one time where she ended up paying the bill when yuiri went to the washroom.. it had since become an anecdote for a radio show and even between fans and members. It was their first time going to a place that fancy so she thought it would be nice rehash a few memories from that time when they revisit. There's that skyscraper rooftop restaurant with a great view that she went once and she's been meaning to go with yuiri ever since; if they could get there early enough to watch the sunset it'll be great she imagined. There's also that boat dinner cruise her sister had suggested that seemed interesting enough for her to want to try but getting a reservation was a feat.. as a matter of fact, getting a reservation for any of the places she had in mind was bound to be. Of course people would have booked earlier since it was valentine's. Lastly she had decided she would cook herself.. she already looked up some recipes; specifically for steak and different ways to serve sweet potatoes. Now she had to wrap her head around the fact that somehow her drunk self had betrayed her. Or perhaps she did save herself from disaster? Frankly there's a lot of different ways it could have gone all wrong.  
On the other hand she definitely would never pass up such a meet up with mion especially if it's about mogi's birthday.. it's become a thing for them to celebrate their birthdays together and besides they really are good friends. Although she would have asked if it was possible they do it a different time first...  
Yuiri sat watching a stumped and defeated looking naachan slowly put the juice box she stopped drinking away "I guess I should be relieved then.." she said as she got up to leave but yuiri was quick to hold her hand so she couldn't. Naachan knew yuiri was physically stronger so she couldn't force her way out of this even if she tried.  
"Tell me what I just did.. I can tell I've screwed up something... I should atleast know what it is..." yuiri's voice was shaking, her hand still holding onto naachan arm while trying her best to get naachan to face her.  
"You didn't screw anything up.. I did" naachan feigned a smile "but it's ok-"  
"No it's not. Naachan look at me" yuiri voice was more assertive now as naachan wrestled with herself on whether to do as told. Yuiri inched closer moving her other hand up naachan's neck, finally resting below her ear after getting her to face her "Now talk.."  
***  
"You were going to cook????" Yuiri asked, in disbelief but mostly impressed and touched.  
"Well yeah... I told you the other options were almost impossible because I was late to decide" naachan was more relaxed now.. she choked once or twice when she had to spell out what she was feeling and why but yuiri nudged her on until she did.  
"Again, I'm so sorry for taking what you said when you were drunk as a fact"  
"Although technically i wasn't lying that time.. I was having a hard time with it but yeah you should've asked me about it though" naachan sighed "I'm also sorry for making you worry.. that was unnecessary"  
Yuiri pulled naachan into a hug and they stayed like that for a while.  
"I need you to understand that I'd rather spend today with you than anyone.. no matter the place" yuiri said softly next to naachan's ear before breaking off "wait here"  
"What.." naachan stood suddenly confused again  
"Just wait!" Yuiri called out as she left.  
***  
Naachan was getting bored... she looked at the time, they should start getting ready for work by now. She was tempted to go over and check what yuiri was doing but decided not to. She walked over to where she left her juice box to pick up right before yuiri showed up  
"This was what I was going to wear.. for the fancy dinner" yuiri announced. "I was going to pair it with.." naachan wasn't listening anymore. She almost dropped her juice, literally, when yuiri showed up in a black off shoulder mini dress.  
"Oh wait" yuiri said as she turned "..the back is almost all lace"  
Naachan's eyes followed the lace pattern down her back until her waist where it stopped. The outfit tightly hugged her from the top, however waistline down it flowed a little. It was both sexy and cute, fitting the wearer naachan thought. "It also has pockets!!" Yuiri said excitedly as she put her hands in them and made a few poses. Naachan was itching to rush and get her phone so she could take pictures but she was almost sure yuiri wouldn't let her...  
"So..?"  
"You look breathtaking.. breathtakingly beautiful.. in that" naachan was at a loss of words " you should wear it today"  
"To work? No way!...Would you wear what you had planned to for the dinner to work?"  
"I am" naachan was grinning again  
"Omg..! you were going to let me dress up alone weren't you?" Yuiri went over to playfully hit her "But the shirt and pants are brand new! That's already dressing up i don't what you're talking about" Naachan tried to defend herself. To be fair she didn't expect yuiri to go all out. But knowing so made her so happy and she reached to briefly hug her one more time before they decided to get ready for work.  
"You're going to have to help me unzip this btw.. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The valentine's ideas naachan had in mind in this chapter were actually all different storylines I had thought of. I would've easily chose one but decided to make it more dramatic(?) Lmao I hate myself sometimes.  
> Also I had a hard time describing the dress..like I could see it in my head but I couldn't translate it to words so I've realized I lack fashion vocabulary


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update.. but finally as promised, the last chapter! (and probably the longest too?)

Mion waved goodbye as naachan linked her arms with yuiri while they walked away, they seemed flirtier than usual but it makes her happy seeing them happy. She remembered how she complimented naachan on her choice of hairstyle and she immediately eyed yuiri smiling.. whatever that meant. She got her phone out from her purse to check the time and she was met with a "2 missed calls from mogi" notification. Her heart almost jumped.. Was her phone on silent the whole time? She started to dial back as she thought of something to say so mogi wouldn't be suspicious of the birthday surprise meeting.  
***  
Both yuiri and naachan had already changed into more comfortable clothes.  
"So when you said you were going to cook.." yuiri called out to naachan whose eyes were scanning through the fridge... she could have sworn she still had some chicomint ice cream left. "..what did you have in mind for after the dinner?" Yuiri continued sounding rather bored.  
"Uhh.. I thought we'd watch our concert together for the first time.." she said shutting the fridge door.  
"No way... There's no way I would have agreed to that" yuiri said as she made her way to kitchen " also I ate your ice cream I should've told you earlier, sorry" yuiri added after realising what naachan was doing in the kitchen in the first place.  
"I'm pretty sure I would have been able to convince you to watch it me" naachan sounded pretty confident "..and you definitely should've told me about the ice cream ..we literally passed by the store on our way over" she added in a whiny voice.  
Yuiri was intrigued "How?"  
"Would you agree to watch it with me tonight if I told you?" Now that yuiri brought it up she did want to watch it with her  
"I see what you're doing.. don't get smart with me"  
"I'm serious though.. would you?"  
"and I'm serious too."  
Naachan realized this was not going to end soon.. yuiri gets really stubborn sometimes and it couldn't helped. She sighed, "Ok fine. The thing is, I know that you wouldn't have agreed to watch it with me... sober" she said making a dramatic pause before saying the word sober as she went to open one of the cabinet doors. Yuiri couldn't exactly see what she was doing but as soon as she got back in her line of view she was holding something behind her. "So that's where this comes in" she said as she revealed the champagne they got as a present from naachan's family when they had dinner together.  
"Getting me drunk? real classy" yuiri said sarcastically "not going to press more on whether your plan would have worked or not but... I thought we agreed we'll save that for something special"  
"Today's not special enough for you?"  
"Hmmm.. I'm not really feeling it" yuiri said cooly   
Naachan paused to think out her next words for a moment "I... I don't know about the future.. maybe such a day would come but right now all I know is that I want to spend my time with you."  
Yuiri realized naachan's tone had changed as she continued "You said something to me earlier today.. there's no one you'd rather spend this day with than me and it got thinking that I've been going about it all wrong stressing myself about how I could make it special.."  
"Naachan stop-" yuiri suddenly felt apologetic  
"No I mean.. I also really just want to be with you and it doesn't matter where. Maybe today isn't special but it doesn't mean we can't make it so"  
Yuiri wasn't sure what to say. Naachan had a way with words the same way she didn't; it was almost comical. She was pretty sure naachan could've convinced her to watch it with her if that dinner plan of hers had happened. In fact it was also happening in that instant. They would still have to watch it someday and today could as well be that day.... Plus she thought it was oddly fitting to open the bottle they were given as a present for the concert and drink while watching it.  
"So.. Murayama Yuiri, will you get drunk with me and watch our concert together?"  
"Can I say no?"  
"You can.. but you won't" naachan knew yuiri well enough to tell that if she was to say no she would've made that clear already.  
"I'll get the glasses"  
***  
They complimented each other through the solo block parts, each of them being modest.. naachan pressed rewind a few times on yuiri's part which led them to playfully wrestle for the remote so that yuiri could make sure it wouldn't happen again.  
Naachan was so glad they went through with the play act; it was funny even for them watching it now while having rehearsed it a couple of times already before performing. Everything fell in place when they did it onstage and the audience's response was amazing. She took another sip before putting the glass down, "aww look at you blushing when you had to kiss me" she said teasingly while shoving yuiri's shoulder with her own  
"You would've too!" Yuiri's glass was almost empty  
Naachan turned to her side and in a split second she leaned and planted a light kiss on yuiri's cheek. "Do I look embarrassed?" She asked a surprised yuiri who looked at naachan amused but definitely trying her best not to overthink it.  
"You don't... But there's no one here" she said as she reached for the bottle to pour some more in her glass  
"I can arrange for an audience if you want" Naachan winked  
"You know exactly what I mean.. I had to do that in front of people so this doesn't count" yuiri said as she brought her glass to her mouth.  
"Hmm... I'd argue it's the opposite actually" naachan said reaching her hand over to gently tuck a few hairs under yuiri's ear "..in front of an audience makes it a performance. When it's just the two of us it's a bit..." Naachan couldn't find the right words to finish ".. different I guess"  
"Yeah right" yuiri rolled her eyes.  
Naachan jumped to grab the remote.. yuiri noticed a second late and had to fight off naachan who doing her best using her other arm and shoulder to block her as she pressed fast forward. She struggled keeping yuiri off as she waited for the right time to press play. Yuiri finally got close and blew onto naachan's ear. Naachan squealed as she pressed play before immediately letting go of the remote and covering her ear "not fair!".  
"Looks like you pressed fast forward instead of rewind haha!" yuiri stuck her toungue out at naachan who just smiled back. Yuiri was pretty sure naachan was going to replay the kiss and make fun of her again.  
"It's... actually what I intended"  
"Huh?"  
"I was going to dare you to try that without an audience" naachan pointed to the screen as I'm sure's background music started playing.  
Yuiri froze for a second thinking through what naachan had just said. She could definitely do it she thought..as long as she thinks of it as performance. Naachan just dared her, so this kind of makes it a performance for the sake of the dare she told herself. Somehow yuiri did feel like she had to had to prove naachan wrong.  
"So?"  
Yuiri gestured to naachan to wait a moment with her finger as reached for her glass for a mouthful. She turned to naachan "okay.. you're supposed to lie down for the this part"  
Naachan didn't expect yuiri to agree so much as consider it. It was hard to tell if she was serious "what?" Naachan coughed.  
Yuiri pushed her back slowly until she was almost lying down, naachan stopped to support herself with her hands when her elbows touched the carpet surface. She couldn't believe what was happening as yuiri got in position. She looked straight in her eyes to try and see if she was playing with her waiting to back off at the last second. Was she drunk? Naachan's thoughts raced almost as fast as her heart.  
Yuiri thought it would be quick.. but the moment she got down on naachan she couldn't shake off the way naachan was looking her. Their faces were inches away since naachan didn't lie all the way down and she was supporting herself with her hands on either sides of naachan's. Yuiri suddenly felt like she couldn't move. The music caught up to the part she got in position in time to dance to but she just... blinked. Why couldn't she move? Naachan was still looking at her.. she realised maybe that was it. They barely looked at each other in practice because they faced the mirror..and for the performance they faced an audience. She hated to admit that naachan might have been right.  
Naachan was still scanning through yuiri's eyes for a hint but the moment the music caught up and yuiri hesitated she decided to stop it for the both of them. Maybe yuiri might not remember this tomorrow but incase she does she wouldn't want to her to feel embarrassed. Naachan got herself to sit up, getting yuiri up as well.  
"You win.. I can't take it." Naachan said feigning defeat. Although it was to some extent true.. they were too close, she could feel yuiri's warm breath on her face and she wasn't sure if she could keep it together any longer. Yuiri looked confused for a second but quickly picked up on what naachan was doing.. they were still pretty close to each other so yuiri wrapped her arms around naachan in a hug. Yuiri hugging her while they were seated coincided with the choreography for the next part which popped up on the screen. Naachan thought it was extremely funny and couldn't stop grinning "I already said you won you can stop now"  
Yuiri chuckled and broke off the hug to lightly punch naachan. She was definitely sure was going to regret her next move when she woke up tomorrow.. she was already flustered thinking about it and it must have shown in her face because naachan was looking at her in her usual concerned face.  
"Yuuchan-"  
Before naachan could finish yuiri softly kissed naachan on her cheek before whispering "Thank you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the ending is disappointing.. lol  
> Somehow when I was almost at the end I kept getting ideas of different scenarios for entirely different works that I was planning to do that I couldn't shake away easily. It's like my mind didn't want to finish this one.. also why I took a while to update.  
> Anyway if you've reached this far I just want to say thanks for reading!


End file.
